


Drabbles, Snippets, and Oneshots

by Snowflake_Apocolypse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, I gotta figure out how these note shits work.., Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Apocolypse/pseuds/Snowflake_Apocolypse
Summary: This is going to be my collection of short stories and moments that haven’t fit into a story yet, so if you see any of these in the future, call it de ja vu.





	1. Cookie & Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will change as I come up with more.  
> 

Cookie takes Carmen under her tutelage, she deserves that and so much more from the old lady, after everything that recently transpired. Cookie vows to do right by Carmen this time. There are talks and walks, and life lessons shared. There’s also the fair share of criticisms. 

“You know little miss, you could stand to be more evasive with your thievery. You got the job done, yes, but with too much room for error.” Cookie bluntly states, her back turned preparing two cups of coffee.

“Hey, my thieving skills are great. You try pulling that off without actually sleeping for six days..” Carmen, who’s still a bit battered, wearily defends her craft. 

“You ever steal the Grand Canyon?” Cookie counters, handing Carmen her warm mug.

“.....no.” Carmen hesitantly replies, pondering how one steals a hole in the ground. Then the one-sided banter rolls.

“The Sphinx?”

“No.”

“Mona Lisa’s smile?

“No.”

“The International Date Line?”

“No! How do you even do that...?!” Brain racked, Carmen is practically laying all the way across the table, slacked jawed. 

Cookie is just there like she’s the cat that ate the canary. 

“Come along, young lady. We have some studying to do. Nothing too exerting, though... oh, and you still have my coat and hat, I presume?” Cookie strolling away, Carmen in tow. 

“Yeah, I have them.”

“Excellent.”

Cookie has a lot to make up for in the long run, but this is a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key think Cookie is Carmen’s birth mother..


	2. Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is apart of a bigger story still in the works, “The Stockholm Disconnect Caper”. Takes place two years after “Manuscripts”. Background real quick, Dr. Bellum has a goal of controlling Europe’s entire media/communications system. Stockholm is known for its vast fiber optic networks, so what better place to start? She employs a communications expert, a V.I.L.E veteran. Mr. Jack Pott. And he’s already done damage by the time Team Red got there.

The next morning, after their lead fell through, Team Red hits the Stockholm criminal community, in hopes of finding this supposed V.I.L.E communications extraordinaire, Mr. Jack Pott. 

“Okay everyone, we all know are missions?” Carmen asks over the comms, her breath visible in the brisk winter morning. Snuggling a bit more into her yellow scarf. 

“Scope the local gangs, see what they know.” Zach answers. He and Ivy poised in Red Vendetta Five. They haven’t thought of a name for her yet. 

“Get Stockholm back on line.” Player dutifully responds. 

“Find Jack Pott.” Julia mummers through her teeth, as to not be heard by wandering ears.  
She didn’t come to Sweden with Team Red. No, Jules is accompanied by her partner..travel partner, and a small team of ACME agents. 

“And I’ve got the eyes in the sky. Alright, let’s rock.” Carmen shoots a line to the next steeple, determined to not let Dr. Bellum get away with her scheme. 

////

Hours later, ACME hasn’t found a hot trail yet, to much of Julia’s dismay.

“So you’re telling me out of the 1.2 million kilometers of fiber optics networking that this city has, you didn’t find one traceable clue....alright, keep looking.” Julia frustratingly ends a call with a gumshoe ACME agent.

“How do you play fool with fools, Player? Julia asks the wonder hacker.

“Very carefully. And don’t worry, we’ll get’em. We always get the bad guy.” Player replies, trying to lighten her spirits. He’s managed to hack into the city’s fiber optic headquarters, and restored some power. The shops and streetlights are running again. 

After the particularly agitating phone call with an Agent Ross, no hits on this V.I.L.E operative, and it was getting colder has the day went on and Julia more disgruntled. She now realizes she should have worn a thicker coat.  
“And Chase has been gone too long... I thought he just went to get coffee...” Julia quietly thinking to herself. Trying to control shivers from her spot in a bustling plaza. 

////

Carmen has been making her way from rooftop to alleyway, back to rooftops, in hopes of finding a trace of the man behind the power blackout. Also, checking on her fam. Eventually making her way to the roof of a shop in Stockholm’s main plaza. Who does she locate? A cross and shivering Jules.

“Can’t have that.” The thief quips.  
As sudden as lighting, Carmen lands in front of Julia, wrapping her scarf around her.

“Wha- Carmen get out of here, ACME is going to see-“ Julia is anxiously panning the area for agents, when Carmen interjects.

“But you were cold.” Carmen says so innocently before stealing a kiss. 

“Well, thank you. Now go.” Julia chuckles and steals the kiss right back. 

“So still hot chocolate in the park tonight, right?” Lady Red asks, hopefully. 

“Yes.” Jules says through a giggle.

“Great! See ya later, Jules.” As quickly as she arrived, Carmen steals back the kiss that was stolen, that she originally stole, shoots a line to the building above and is gone.

////

Ten minutes later Chase is back with hot drinks and pastries. 

“Where did you wander off to?” Julia inquires.

“Oh, well I was in line at the cafe, then I was having a... discussion with someone who was shaming the Ligue Magnus’.” Chase bashfully replies, exchanging a coffee and cruller for a smile. 

As Julia is unwrapping her sweet, Chase notices something different...

“When did you get the scarf?” Chase queries.

“What are you talking about? I’ve always had this scarf. Come on, we have a mission sync to get to.” 

And Julia is so much warmer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sweden has a crime rate. And Ligue Magnus is the French hockey team. I figure Chase would be into hockey.


	3. Nightmare Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times do you think Player has fallen asleep in front of his computer?

“Haha, another disaster prevented!” La Femme Rouge boldly, proudly exclaims, as she leaps into the getaway car, Zach and Ivy at the helm.

“Man, we’ve been on such a winning streak lately, I think I’m just gonna.. dab!” Carmen strikes the pose, adrenaline still pumping. 

“Aw man, Carm. Why did you do that? You were so innocent.” Ivy groans, shooting her a glance from the rear view mirror. 

“Sis, Carmen hasn’t been innocent since she’s was probably, like, twelve.” Zach comments from the driver’s seat, arm leisurely hanging out the window. 

“Not even then. I remember you telling me about your terror toddler years, Red.” Player chimes in on the line. 

“Yeah, and I’m trying to make up for it, okay?” Carmen replies, gaze set on the passing streets. 

////

Team Red arrives at their hideout. Though, with the way their life has been going, it’s become more than that. The location, secluded enough from prying eyes of the world, has become a bit of a home for the group. Even though they don’t get to come back as often as they would like. 

“So what’s the game plan? Stay and rest a while?” Zach questions, collecting the tools and gear from the trunk. 

“Yeah, I think that’d be good.” Red responds through a deep yawn. 

“You all should. There’s nothing hot on the radar. V.I.L.E’s activity rate has gone down ten-fold in the last year. I think we’re starting to scare them.” Player, offering his piece.

“They should be scared.” Carmen muses as she treks to her room. 

“So when’s Julia suppose to come back?” Ivy questions, unpacking her bag. 

“Hm? Oh, I’m not sure....” The gentle-lady thief, attempting to dodge the question.

“Oh, don’t give me that. You know.” Ivy bluntly counters.

“Next week.” Carmen surrenders. 

“Mmhm.” Ivy, all matter-of-factly responds. 

////

It’s all hustle and bustle and stone cold faces at ACME HQ. Same scene, different day. Same sleek walls, lined by case files still waiting to be cracked by the same sleek suited people. Julia has started to wonder if the agents were actually robots, disguised as people.  
She’s been doing more and more wondering lately. Wondering if these cases would ever be solved, when the leaky faucet in the bathroom would get fixed, and how to make the time pass faster to next week.  
Absent mindlessly scrolling through her tablet, thoughts drifting to her newfound family, and one scarlet individual in particular. These thoughts keep Julia’s heart warm amongst the frigid organization. Not looking up from the screen, Julia hears the clacking of Chief’s heels as she approaches.  
Chief believes her task force has found a trail to Carmen Sandiego, and V.I.L.E to an extent. ‘Utter fools, you’ll never find her.’ Julia inwardly muses.

“Think she’ll evade us this time, Agent Argent?” Chief queries her top agent. 

“Hm? Oh, possibly. We haven’t managed to catch her so-“ Julia feels her looming gaze, looking up to the smuggest of grins.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about her this time..Jules.” The way Chief says it makes Julia’s stomach sick. 

////

*International Court of Justice, Netherlands*

Handcuffs, wooden tables, the entire world watching, and ACME. That is Team Red’s life right now.  
  
Player’s world is now darkness. He’s been disconnected. All he recalls is the shouting, a sound of a struggle, a fight. Then nothing.  
‘I’m sorry, Carmen. I didn’t mean to let you down again.” Player, thinks through his weeping. He feels like he’s suffocating.

////

“Alright, Ms. Sandiego I don’t even know where to begin with you...” Sighs the presiding judge, rubbing his tired eyes.

“but seeing as the siblings are legally adults, they will be tried as such. Numerous cases of grand theft auto, breaking and entering, misprision of felonies, and obstruction to justice....”

Ivy, leaning over to Carmen, “He forgot J-walking, heh.” she mumbles, trying to ease the absolute look of dread on Carmen’s face. It didn’t. 

“Now, Miss Argent. You have the opportunity for appeal, providing you disclose any and all information you have acquired on Ms. Sandiego over the last four years. 

“No.” Julia declares with an even amount of calm indifference and distain. 

‘What?? No, Julia don’t.’ Carmen anxiously thinks, looking over the red-heads to Julia, with wide-eyed disbelief, hanging her head in her own shame.

“Very well.”

They were all going down together. 

\\\\\\\

“Wha-!” Player jolts from his sleep. Accompanied by cold sweat, a racing heart, and an aching back. He fell asleep in the chair. Again. 

“Ugh... different version of the same dream..” Player mumbles to himself. As of late, these dreams were getting worse.

Then suddenly from the comm line,

“Hey Player, you alright?” Carmen’s voice laced with concern.

“Huh? Oh, just another weird dream. It’s nothing.”

“..Well, you know I’m always here whenever you want to talk.”

“I know, Red. Thanks. ..Just stay safe out there, okay?”

“We will. Now go get some rest. And don’t fall asleep in the chair again!” Carmen lightheartedly replies.

It was just a nightmare. One does not simply, catch Team Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that would be Player’s greatest fear. Them getting caught, or worse. But priorities, ya know? I was aiming for the story to sound like a dream, a bit muddled.


	4. Alternatively, Alternatively

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short one. Setting: think 20 years from the reboot series.

A young woman, no older than twenty, searches feverishly through dusty filing cabinets, in a haunted and empty office. 

Attempting to brush away her dark brown bangs, all the while clenching a small flashlight between her teeth. Olive eyes scan folder after folder in search of her prize.

“A, A, A... where are the A’s? Shouldn’t they be in front...? Hold up. S. What if they’re under S? No, they wouldn’t be there, go back to the A’s’.” Anxiously thinking to herself, before giving up on the cabinet, moving on to the tenth one she’ll check tonight.

“C’mon, c’mon.... wait! Yes!” She gasps in her victory, pulling out a hefty binder, labeled in neat Times New Roman font: “Case Files; Completed: Julia M. Argent”  
The woman prepares to dig into the file, when a voice rings out of the darkness, stopping her in her tracks.

“You sure you want to look in those files? There are some terrifying things in there. Hello, Cassandra.”

“...Chief.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone confused? Good. We’re gonna piece this bit by bit together.


	5. To Shanghai, or not to Shanghai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the current story I’m working on, I wanted to incorporate some of the dynamics Julia has with Team Red. For her and Player, I took a snippet from a different story that needs refined, but then it got out of control and I don’t know if I want to include it anymore...? So have a very passive-aggressive summary of “The Shanghai Hardrive Caper” ..Just have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the real story, Tigress is

One particular caper comes to mind when their self-righteousness comes into question. A time when Carmen’s vendetta against V.I.L.E was growing stronger. It was consuming her.

On the towering skyscrapers of Shanghai, an encounter with Paper Star was quickly going south. As the grueling fight went on, Carmen noticed her opponent’s newfound lethality. She’d been training harder. It was a finely crafted paper star, a well-maneuvered cheap shot, that cut Carmen’s line; sailing her to ledge below.. and the next...and next. She didn’t have time to react before she made it to the grim alleyway.

It was all for a stupid hardrive.

Mortified at what she just witnessed, Julia sprinted to the alley, only to have that damned hardrive shoved at her. She can still hear the desperation and shock in Carmen’s voice,

_“Run, Jules. Just take it and run-“_

_“I am not going to just leave you here-“_

_“Just go! Please.”_

Like a fool, Julia did as she was asked. Leaving the woman she was growing to care deeply for, bruised and broken, forsaken on the ground.

_“Zach, Ivy, Carmen needs help. Get there now.”_

Then Player. The one that was there from the very beginning. Julia noticed that sometimes he cared more about doing right by “Red”, then what was actually important, like being alive.

_“Julia, do you have the hardrive?”_

_“..Yes..”_

_“Okay. I’ll have a red drone rendezvous at your location.”_

_“Why is this your first concern?”_

_“Because it’s important to Carmen.”_

All she could do is hang her head in grief.

/

It took Carmen two months to heal from a broken leg, a shattered shoulder, and a TBI.

“ _Carmen, I know how badly you want to take down V.I.L.E, but how much is enough?”_

_“V.I.L.E has to be destroyed. They’re toxic and corrupt and..it just.. has to, Jules.”_

_“What, after law enforcement is standing over your broken body? Their broken bodies?”_

Julia motioning to Zach and Ivy, who are “not” listening from the other room.

_“...You could have died..”_

_“But I didn’t..-“_

The outrage that boiled from Julia in that moment. If Carmen was going to keep destroying herself, then she wasn’t going to stick around and watch. They didn’t speak for those two whole months.

She and Player still conversed. Schemed. Plotted behind everyone’s back. There was no way in hell they were letting that psycho get away with she did.

Some phone calls. Some stalking and a GPS location, it was over.

_“...and go ahead. She can hear you, Julia.”_

_“Hello, Seo Yoon.”_

_“...who are you? How did you intercept this line?”_

_“Don’t worry about that. You worry about the entourage of law enforcement on your location. We brought Interpol, the FBI, the NIA, took us a minute, but the Secret Service is here too. All of your little friends that were so adamantly looking for you. Goodbye, Seo Yoon.”_

Julia made sure Paper Star got a good, long look at the wrath imprinted on face before being taken away by authorities.

More often times than not, he was holding the dynamite, she was lighting the fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HC: Player & Julia can’t be left alone unsupervised. Especially if someone hurt/wronged Carmen.  
> They’ll burn a building down, hack into NASA, and probably topple a government...  
> And these two give me “I Constantly Thank God for Esteban” vibes  
> The original story has Tigress with Paperstar, and it’s a lot bloodier..


	6. Let’s Make it Softer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moment She Knew.

_Delicate fingers brush through auburn hair, as she ponders; how did everything end up going so... right?_

_She thinks the woman looks so peaceful; finally being able to rest after nights of relentless outings._

_Soft glows dance about the room; as does the flutter in her heart._

_The flutter; calms in the wake of an assured mind; yes. Rustle of the covers; a murmur_

_“Good morning”_


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I can see Carmen and Julia owing a home in the Greek countryside, 2-3 years after the story conflict ends. I’m finally putting it into words.
> 
>  
> 
> And Carmen brings home a puppy.

Golden glimmers of the morning sun stretch above the hills. Orioles shake the figs from their trees; chirps masquerading as music.

The cool breeze off Lake Orestiada carries the scent of peppermint from the garden to an open window; to a woman contently soaking in the quiet morning.

She glances at the clock on the wall, one more time; for good measure.

_Carmen should be home soon._

As if silently being answered; the rustle of dirt grows closer to the home.

Never before could the sound a car door make her heart feel so full.

Fleetly moving to meet The Lady in Red on the porch; Julia abruptly halting at the sight of the tiny brown ball of fur in her arms.

“Carmen, you didn’t...”

“Um, what if I said I did... oh, come on!”

Scurrying up to her lady, with her finest puppy voice; _“Aw, I was so excited to meet you, Julia. And I’m so sweet, and adorable, and I’m out of that awful shelter now, and we wuv you so much...”_

After a moment, Julia could never say no to either set of eyes.

“Hm. Well, you are pretty adorable.”

Scooping the pup from Carmen’s arms, Julia let’s the little chocolate colored fluff work his way into her heart; as the two mosey through the front door.

“Isn’t he?” Crimson coat peeling off with a shrug and fedora tossed on the rack.

“Does he have a name?”

“Not yet, exactly. I had ‘Otto’ and ‘Kanji’ in mind, but I wanted to see what you thought.”

“I like ‘Otto’. You don’t seem like a philosopher, but you seem like you could keep an empire alive for centuries. We are in Greece after all...”

Julia, placing Otto on the wooden floor, to let him explore his new home.

“Welcome home, Otto.”

Julia’s vision follows the wee puppy as he scampers about the living room; smelling this and investigating that. Eventually, dark chestnut eyes meet the most endearing look love they has ever witnessed.

The women move to meet in their long-awaited embrace. Carmen, deeply inhaling the scent of chai and rose petals;

“I really missed you. I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“I missed you, too. I’m glad you made it home safe.”

They stay like for the longest time. Wrapped in the warm comfort they had both yearned for during the past three months; until the scraping sound of gnawing pulls their attention.

“Oh no, Otto. I got you teething toys, don’t chew on the wall....”

Swiftly hoisting Otto away from the trim, Carmen motions to retrieve a rubber ring from her coat; hesitantly revealing what’s been on her mind.

“...I think I’m going to hang up the hat, at least for a little while. I’m exhausted, Jules.”

“I was wondering when you were going to slow down. After collapsing V.I.L.E.... and the whole ACME _disaster_ , you were wearing yourself too thin.” Julia wanders to join them on the floor.

“We all were, weren’t we? ...and I would have stopped if you asked.” The ending of her sentence, softer than she intended; as if convincing herself she meant it.

“For how long? Staying in one place was never your lifestyle. The world is so much better for having you in it; but it won’t fall apart because Carmen Sandiego decides to rest.”

Shifting to cup Carmen cheek, greeted by worn gray eyes; Julia seals her genuine words with a tender kiss.

Gently parting, forehead resting on one another;

“I’m behind what ever you decide, and

I’m happy you’re home.”


	8. Observation

They saved the day again; Team Red for the win.

Time to put away the rubbish; look, there they go, all packaged in blue.

From a safe distance, atop the brick high-rises; a spectator.

Spectating the look of subtle satisfaction on a certain woman’s face; she looks happy.

_What would make you happy?_

_I could steal the Sistine Chapel for you; take you dancing._

_Or I could just stick around awhile; you seem to like that idea._

_Maybe you could stick around awhile; be apart of this messy, broken family._

_I like that idea._


	9. The Prodigal Trenchcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was going on with the other half of Team Red when Player & Julia rendezvousing for the hardrive?

Deep in an alleyway of Shanghai; the mighty have faltered.

“Oh, man…”

In the murky bleakness of the night; on the damp, jagged gravel.

A car. A car door.

Smoke and rotting food; a strange combination of scents.

“It ain’t ever been _this_ bad..”

Mixture of salt and metal; bitter on the tongue.

“You got her?”

Voices.

“Yeah, I got her. Ready?”

Weightlessness.

“Holy hell…”

/

_Ugh, my head.. why’s everything fuzzy..wha-_

_“Early this morning, researchers at the_

_Yangtze River Pharmaceutical Group discovered their developing new drug returned to the company’s lab. Security reported a break-in to the facility earlier this week, with samples and multiple studies being taken. The drug under cultivation is aimed toward easing the symptoms and side-effects from radation treatment patients receive. The theft and recovery are still under investigation by the Taizhou Public Security Branch..-“_

Hazily scanning her surroundings, Carmen finds she’s in an abandoned and decaying apartment…somewhere. Through the shrouded darkness; crumpling drywall, wooden floorboards in pieces, the smell of pungent mold in the air..

_Where’s the noise coming from..?_

In her daze, Carmen turns on her side, head throbbing and joints not moving as they should; she spots her brother-in-crime. No. Her brother. Noticing the stir from across the room, Zach’s weary eyes glance up from the ongoing news on his phone.

“Heya, Carm. Glad to see ya awake. How ya feeling?”

“..I-Zach, what happened?” Carmen’s attempt to maneuver from the decrepit couch, suddenly halted by Zach’s steady hand, who is by her side in an instant.

“Just take it easy, okay? You hit your head pretty good. We’re outta Shanghai, you’ve been in ‘an out of it for a few days.”

Shock and panic setting in, Carmen fights the strains in her body to sit up. “A few _days_? …oh crap, the hardrive, did we get the hardrive? Did Paperstar get away, what-“

 Consoling hand going back on her shoulder, “See, there ya go again. You gotta slow down, you’re gonna stress yourself out more. Yeah, Juila got the hardrive. She linked up with Player a couple of days ago. Don’t know where origami girl went. All we know is, she got a cheap shot at you, and me ‘an Ivy found you all busted up in the alley.”

Carmen, shifting to a somewhat comfortable position, indistinguishable smells not aiding her nausea “I remember falling..and handing off the hardrive..but not anything else. Is everyone alright?”

_Is she serious?_ “Besides you? Yeah, everyone’s fine.”

It stays quiet for a while. Zach at a loss for words, Carmen focusing on what her next question should be.  The whispering wind through the cracks, providing the only ambiance.

“What was that you were listening to?”

“Hm? Oh, just some news when I was scrollin’. S’nothing.” With a toss of his hand, Zach promptly shoves his phone in his jacket pocket.

“No, I heard Yangtze River. We’ve been getting hits that V.I.L.E had targets in the area for weeks, and now their stealing _medicine_ -?”

“Hey, but they got it back. Security is keepin’ the place locked tight. No harm, no foul.”

_Tell that to the thousands of people suffering in hospitals._

Frustrated with the evasive conversation, Carmen forces herself up from her resting place; body screaming otherwise. “Yes, but how did they get it back? Things don’t magically appear when you want them to-“

Out of the shadowed chair in the corner, Carmen hears her answer; voice worn and amicable in every way. “Wow, that red pill’s quite the kicker, ain’t it, sis..?” Disheveled ginger hair drooping with her half-hearted nod. “You didn’t V.I.L.E would stop if you got taken out of the game, did you?”

“Ivy..what did you do?”

“They’re only working harder now, Carm. Can’t let them think they’re gonna win.”

Now the situation becomes real; brutally. Not the cat and mouse and canary charade that was their lives. Where no one got hurt. _How many times have you put their lives in danger? Zach..Ivy..Player..and- should be lucky it was you and not them..this time._

“You didn’t have to go out there. Not by yourself, you could have gotten hurt. You should have-“

“Like you did? Somebody had to pick up your slack, God knows the cops can’t.” Standing to meet Carmen at eye level, green meeting gray. _She’s not gettin’ outta this one. Zach, don’t let me do it._

“I never asked you to. With the special kind of cruel V.I.L.E is…just.. thank you.” Fatigue settling in again, Carmen is losing her drive to argue; well knowing that any more words are just going to be hypocrisies.  

_Damn it to hell…_ “Girl, I know the world freaks out about _Carmen Sandiego,_ but here, this room; we’re Team Red. Thick an’ thin, until John Law or somethin’ worse gets us, okay?” Ivy treading closer, studies the various emotions painted over Carmen’s face. _Aw, don’t start crying.._

Giving in, like she knew she would, Ivy closes the rest of the way to envelop Carmen in the tightest hug she can muster; mumbling against her auburn hair, “Don’t you dare do somethin’ that stupid again, you hear me?”

 Definitely crying now, Carmen murmurs through her sniffles, “Yeah.. m’sorry. Ow.”

“Oh, does that hurt?”

“Yeah..”

”Good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Carmen was Batman, Ivy would be Nightwing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought always welcomed! Thanks!


End file.
